Vivienne Graham
|image= |title=Senior Paleozoologist |birthplace=Bromley, England, UK |birthdate=April 27, 1976 |species=Human |gender=Female |nationality=British |age=43 |height=5'2" |weight=105 lbs. |hair=Brown |eye=Green |status = Deceased |allies=Ishiro Serizawa Ilene Chen Emma Russell Mark Russell Madison Russell Joseph Brody Ford Brody Sam Coleman Rick Stanton Diane Foster Jackson Barnes Lauren Griffin Anthony Martinez Godzilla |enemies=Alan Jonah Ghidorah |relationships=Susan Graham (Mother) Unnamed Father † Unnamed nieces and nephewsKeyes, Greg. Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization. Titan Books. p. 209. ISBN: 9781789090925. |previousoccupation=Monarch paleozoologist |firstappearance=''Godzilla'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' |portrayedby=Sally Hawkins }} Dr. Vivienne Graham is a scientist character created by that first appeared in the 2014 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla. She returned in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Appearance Personality Relationships Ishiro Serizawa Not only does Dr. Graham see Serizawa as the father figure she never had, but she also values his knowledge and leadership. Ford Brody History Vivienne was raised by her mother Susan as her father died before she was born. Vivienne inherited a passion for dinosaurs from her late father, and like him, was drawn to the monstrous aspects of nature. During a field trip to London's Natural History Museum in middle school, Vivienne snuck away from the group to explore on her own and ended up staying in the museum. Later that evening, Susan found her asleep at the foot of a brontosaurus skeleton. Becoming a naturally gifted paleozoologist with expertise in behavioral science, biology, and fossil analysis, Vivienne was recruited into Monarch by Dr. Serizawa when he discovered her in 1997 as a doctorate candidate in paleobiology at Oxford University. With the promise of examining live specimens, Dr. Graham joined Monarch on January 10, 1999. Over time, what began as a mentorship between Drs. Graham and Serizawa evolved into a partnership as Serizawa acted not only as Graham's mentor but as a father figure. In the same year, Dr. Graham's first field assignment was to accompany Serizawa to the Philippines to investigate the collapse of a mine. While exploring the cavern below, they discovered a gigantic skeleton. Dr. Graham asked Serizawa if it belonged to Godzilla, though he replied it was much older. They also discovered two parasitic spores attached to the skeleton, one of which had split open. In 2005, Monarch detected an audio signal similar to a Titan song that was previously recorded. Believing the signal to be the sign of a new Titan emerging, Graham, Serizawa, and a field team was dispatched to investigate. They followed the signal to a lab in Boston at MIT and found Drs. Mark and Emma Russell testing their prototype of the ORCA, a device that could potentially revolutionize interspecies communication. Two years later, the couple was brought into Monarch after continuous breakthroughs with their bioacoustics research.Operatives: Dr. Vivienne Graham - Monarch Sciences. Retrieved May 7, 2019 ''Godzilla Nine years later in 2014, Dr. Graham is working with Serizawa and a team of Monarch scientists at the ruins of the Janjira power plant in Japan to study the MUTO that hatched from the spore and attached itself to the reactor. Recently, the creature's chrysalis had become more and more unstable as the reactor was depleted, and was constantly releasing electromagnetic pulses. When Joseph Brody and his son Ford are caught trespassing in the Janjira quarantine zone, they are captured and taken to the plant by Monarch. Dr. Graham and Serizawa look at the documents Joe Brody had with him and notice that they are all seismic and sonic graphs taken from just before the meltdown 15 years ago, and are almost identical to the readings being currently given off by the MUTO. Suddenly, an EMP is released that disables all of Monarch's systems, forcing Serizawa to order the MUTO destroyed. However, the fully-matured MUTO breaks out of its cocoon and destroys Monarch's base of operations in the plant before flying away. The United States Navy is sent to Janjira the next morning to take over the pursuit of the MUTO from Monarch and recruits Graham and Serizawa to their task force. At Serizawa's request, Ford and Joe Brody are brought along, though Joe passes away from injuries sustained during the MUTO's rampage. Onboard the USS Saratoga, Serizawa and Graham bring in Ford for questioning, offering their condolences but urging him to tell them all his father knew about the MUTO. Ford tells them his father was working on studying echolocation patterns being given off from the ruins of Janjira. Serizawa and Graham determine that the MUTO must have been trying to communicate with something. They then tell Ford about Monarch. According to Serizawa and Graham, Monarch was formed in 1954 to study a creature called "Godzilla," who was attacking American and Soviet nuclear submarines in the South Pacific. They state that Godzilla is an ancient alpha predator from the primordial age and essentially a living god. Serizawa asserts his belief that Godzilla would return to restore balance to the ecosystem by killing the MUTO. Later, the MUTO is sighted in Hawaii in the forests outside Honolulu. The military attacks the creature but is rendered helpless by its EMP. The Saratoga's radar begins detecting a large signature approaching from underwater, causing Serizawa to run to the deck. Graham asks him to stay behind, but Serizawa tells her he believes Godzilla is coming at last. From the top deck, Graham and Serizawa witness Godzilla's huge approach the ship before diving underneath it, then proceeding to Honolulu to confront the MUTO. By the next day, the Saratoga was pursuing both Godzilla and the MUTO as they approached the mainland United States. While studying the MUTO's echolocation patterns, Serizawa discovered that something was responding to it. Dr. Graham assured him that the other spore found in the Philippines was dead and dormant and couldn't be responding. A military team was sent to the nuclear waste repository in Nevada where the spore had been taken, only to discover that a larger second MUTO had broken free of the facility. Watching the creature's rampage on video feeds, Graham and Serizawa determine this MUTO is a female preparing to meet up with the mature male and reproduce. The military forms a desperate plan to use a nuclear warhead to lure the MUTOs to an island off the coast of California, knowing Godzilla would follow and then detonate it to kill all three creatures at once. Graham and Serizawa plead for the military to abort the plan, knowing it would not work but are denied. After the male MUTO retrieves the warhead from the military and builds a nest with the female in the heart of San Francisco, Graham and Serizawa are sent to a base camp outside Oakland. There, the military forme a team to try and retrieve the warhead while Godzilla battles both MUTOs. They then watch and wait helplessly as the operation is undertaken. The next morning, after the warhead is disposed of and both MUTOs are killed, Graham and Serizawa are in the city ruins observing the fallen Godzilla in sadness. However, Godzilla is merely unconscious and wakes up. Graham and Serizawa then watch in awe and joy as Godzilla approaches the sea and roars victoriously before disappearing beneath the waves. Post-2014 In 2016, Graham leads an effort to build a containment and research facility around an extraordinary but dormant creature in the Antarctic. Her classified field notes contained the mysterious footnote: "The devil has three heads." Godzilla: King of the Monsters Vivienne is part of the team being interrogated by the Supreme Court over whether Monarch should fall under military jurisdiction and whether the Titans should be exterminated. During the hearing, she receives word that Emma and Madison Russell have been abducted. After informing Serizawa, they leave to find Mark Russell with the hope that he can track them down through the signal given by the ORCA. In Monarch's Outpost 54, which was established to study Godzilla, Vivienne identifies the terrorist who kidnapped Emma and Madison as Alan Jonah. After a code red is announced as Godzilla has begun swimming too close to the outpost, she correctly identifies Godzilla's light display as an intimidation display, and when it is confirmed that the display is not meant for them and where Godzilla is headed, she explains that Antarctica holds Monster Zero, a recently-discovered Titan that Monarch doesn't have much information on. Vivienne joins the Monarch team headed for Outpost 32. She witnesses Emma betraying Monarch and setting Monster Zero free, and after their helicopter is grounded and Vivienne tries to escape during Monster Zero's clash with Godzilla, she is eaten by Monster Zero. Trivia '' #18]] *In issue #18 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, two characters closely resembling Dr. Graham and Ishiro Serizawa can be seen running from Godzilla and Ebirah. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Comics *''Godzilla: Aftershock'' Novels *''Godzilla: The Official Movie Novelization'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Monarch - Members Category:Godzilla (2014 film): Characters Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Characters Category:Scientists